


Бейдж

by SantAiryN, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, повседневность, преслеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули просит о небольшой услуге, и Азирафель только рад помочь.
Kudos: 12
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Бейдж

**Author's Note:**

> Всему виной аноны, углядевшие сходство в том, каким почерком написано объявление о часах (не)работы книжного магазина и каким заполнен бейдж Кроули из вырезанной сцены про нанесение ущерба лондонской телекоммуникационной сети, [пруф (картинка откроется в новом окне).](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/01/8dbd4b2cb2c0c054dbf0cf25334774ad.png)

— Ангел, мне нужна твоя помощь!

Кроули требовательно грохнул по столику одной из книг, которые помогал переставлять с полки на полку (ежемесячная инвентаризация, оно же перемещение наиболее интересных экземпляров подальше от потенциальных покупателей), и воззрился на ангела, аккуратно обрабатывающего корешок книги специальным составом от плесени.

— Да, дорогой? Что я могу для тебя сделать? Размести, пожалуйста, сочинения мисс Кассандры на второй ярус.

Демон нехотя переложил пухлый томик и, приняв от Азирафеля целую стопку раритетных изданий, непроизвольно чихнул.

— Дьявол, какая пылища! 

— Можно обойтись без его упоминаний, пока ты находишься под этой крышей?.. — ангел холодно посмотрел на Кроули и сурово провел тканью по опустевшей полке. — Так что ты хотел?

Проигнорировав тон, каким это было сказано, демон засунул руку куда-то в недра своего щегольского пиджака и вытащил небольшой кусок пластика с вложенной внутрь бумажкой отвратительно официозного вида. 

— Ангел... — он немного замялся, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова, но вскоре махнул рукой. — Можешь заполнить вот эти строчки? Я продиктую, что писать.

Брови ангела удивленно поползли вверх.

— Кроули, мне казалось, что ты не просто умеешь писать, а даже приложил руку к созданию нескольких алфавитов. Помнится, и на английском я получал от тебя достаточно писем. О!.. — голову Азирафеля посетила неожиданная догадка, и он с улыбкой взглянул на демона.

— Ты уверен, что это имеет значение?

— Понимаешь, я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то приглядывался. Не то, чтобы это было действительно важно, но я ужасно не люблю эти лишние заминки...

— Ты определенно замыслил какую-то пакость, — голос Азирафеля звучал осуждающе ровно настолько, насколько это требовалось от покорного слуги Всевышней.

В ответ Кроули пробурчал что-то традиционное из серии «я-же-демон», и Азирафель со вздохом взял из его рук пластиковый бейдж. Бланк пропуска оказался с самыми, что ни на есть традиционными для таких вещей полями — фамилия и имя, дата рождения, должность... Посмотрев на название формы Азирафель не мог не хмыкнуть, но все же отошел в сторону и присел к письменному столу, старательно припоминая где у него ручки посовременней.

Надо сказать, у Кроули был ужасающе витиеватый почерк. Кроме того, если он торопился, буквы норовили то и дело съехать со строчек, так что первые несколько писем Азирафелю в свое время пришлось расшифровывать с помощью хороших вин и маленьких ангельских чудес. Единственный раз, когда демон потрудился с надписью, была та несчастная записка про святую воду. Но про нее даже вспоминать не хотелось. В остальных случаях Кроули писал так, будто составлял шифровки Абверу. Впрочем, Азирафель находил это чрезвычайно милой особенностью и с удовольствием перечитывал совсем старинные послания, где демону еще не надоело вырисовывать буквицы в начале каждого абзаца. Так что в определенном роде он понимал, почему Кроули не хотел заполнять бумажку сам.

— Я не очень старался, чтобы выглядело более естественно, — Азирафель протянул пропуск подошедшему демону и не удержался от улыбки. Очевидно, то, что он сделал, не поспособствует ничему хорошему. Но ему было приятно оказанное доверие, пусть и в таком незначительном вопросе.

Кроули действительно замыслил одно очень любопытное мероприятие с участием «Бритиш Телеком» и пары дюжин ответственных грызунов. Он посчитал, что подписанный ангелом бэйдж послужит неплохим талисманом на удачу. Который, после того, как сыграет положенную роль, можно будет бережно спрятать в самом укромном месте квартиры, среди множества таких же мелких, но важных лично для него, демона Кроули, вещиц.


End file.
